


Intergalactic Catfight

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind a run-up to my last fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic Catfight

"Hussy..."

"Teenager..."

"Bitch."

"Brat."

The argument echoes through the corridors even as Me ups her pace, forcing Missy to chase her before eventually turning, her hands bunching into the woman's shirt. 

"Back off.."

She all but hisses the words, shoving Missy away before fleeing, not noticing the red-head coming the other way. 

"Problem Sweetie?"

"Our guest doesn't like being treated as a child..."

"I'll go and find her, shall I?"

"If you would?"

River smirks, nods and turns, pausing to glance back. 

"Perhaps you should relax before you.... regenerate?"

"Just... find the child."

"Yes Missy."

River's salute is playful even as she leaves.


End file.
